1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dustruffles for beds, and more specifically to an improved dustruffle for allowing easy adjustment of the drop of the dustruffle to match the height of the bed, and of the horizontal dimension of the dustruffle to match the length or width of the bed. The dustruffle of the present invention provides a better fit and appearance than previously-known dustruffles, and is easier, faster and less expensive to install, adjust, maintain, repair and/or replace.
2. Description of Related Art
Dustruffles, also referred to as bedskirts, dusters, bed ruffles and bed valences, are often installed about the perimeter of a bed for decorative purposes. A dustruffle will typically be installed to span the distance between the ground and the bed's boxspring or other mattress foundation. The foot and sides of a standard bed, and all four sides of a daybed, are often covered by a dustruffle.
Traditionally, dustruffles have been formed from a flat sheet or platform of material, which was placed between the box spring and the mattress, and a ruffled skirting material permanently attached to the edges of the flat sheet of material and draping over the sides of the boxspring toward the floor. This configuration has been found to present several difficulties. For instance, the placement of the flat sheet between the boxspring and mattress necessitates lifting the entire mattress to remove the dustruffle for cleaning or replacement, or to adjust the position of the dustruffle. Also, the fixed dimensions of the platform and the permanently attached skirting render the traditional dustruffle compatible with only a narrow, limited range of bed component dimensions. In particular, different sizes of dustruffles must be provided for twin, full, queen, king and any other bed sizes. This increases the expense of manufacturing, and requires additional stocking space for retailers and commercial users wishing to maintain a replacement inventory. Moreover, the fixed dimensions of traditional dustruffles present fitting problems, even on beds of the same nominal sizes. For example, two queen-size beds may have substantially different boxspring thicknesses, thereby rendering their "drop," or distance from the top of the boxspring to the floor, different by as much as several inches. Differences in bed frame height, carpet thickness, and the addition or removal of casters on the bed frame may also cause the drop to vary by several inches or more. Thus, a traditional "queen-size" dustruffle may drag on the floor when placed on one queen-size bed, but allow a noticeable gap between the bottom of the skirting and the floor on another queen-size bed. For these reasons, traditional dustruffles often require substantial hand alteration to achieve a correct fit.
Further disadvantages to the traditional dustruffle have been recognized as well. For example, the entire dustruffle must be replaced in the event only a single portion of skirting is damaged. Also, traditional dustruffles having a continuous skirting typically require alteration to provide a corner split when it is desired to use the dustruffle with a bed frame having corner posts at the foot of the bed.
Several previous efforts to improve upon the traditional dustruffle are known. For example, hook-and-loop fasteners such as Velcro, two-sided tape, upholstery pins and other attachment means have been utilized to allow adjustment of the drop of the skirting. None of these has proven fully successful. For example, such dustruffles typically still require the provision of a platform sheet between the boxspring and the mattress, to which the skirting segments are attached by whatever attachment means is chosen. Thus, different bed sizes still require differently sized platform sheets, and removal of the platform sheet requires lifting the entire mattress. In addition, fasteners such as upholstery pins are time consuming to install and remove, and can present choking hazards for children if they become dislodged. Two-sided tape loses its adhesiveness over time, does not permit easy removal of the skirting for laundering or adjustment, and may mar the finish of the bed frame. Hook-and-loop fastening systems are difficult to adjust to the proper height, as the opposed fastener components must be completely disengaged to permit adjustment. Such fastener systems also are incompatible with lengthwise folding of the skirting segments to conform to the dimensions of a particular bed, as folding may cover the fastener or otherwise interfere with its operation. The use of attachment means such as hook-and-loop fasteners or two-sided tape to secure skirting to the bed frame or the boxspring is also undesirably time consuming, as at least two separate steps are required. First, the fastener must be attached to the frame or boxspring, and second, each segment of skirting must be attached to the fastener.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for a dustruffle of generally universal application, which is suitable for use with beds of different nominal sizes as well as different drops. A further need exists for such a dustruffle which eliminates the need for a platform sheet, and which can be installed, adjusted, removed and replaced without the need for lifting the entire mattress. A need also exists for such a dustruffle which allows replacement of individual skirting segments. The elimination of fasteners used to secure a dustruffle to a bed frame or boxspring, or to secure skirting to a platform sheet is also desirable. It is to the provision of a method and apparatus meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.